User talk:Godzillabrawler
--The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) All right, I read your blog...any questions, come to me or one of the other Administrator's...that is what you should have done in the first place... Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR 16:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hm Well, thanks, I am always here to help. Just make sure to be more active and everything will keep being chill. Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 14:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Answering your question For the picture, you have to click where it says "more" on top and then click on "My Preferences". You will be able to change the picture from there. As for the info box, I don't know which one you're talking about but are you talking about the one on the right of the page? Only Administrators can put that there. I will see what I can do about having users help you. p.s Yes, I have read some of it --Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 14:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) All right You change your signature by going to preferences again. Yes you can change your avatar anytime. As for adding a picture, when you are editing on top of the edit box it should say insert. They you can click on image, vid, table, template, or signature. Adding an info box takes time. you can click on edit, to see how to make it. p.s I would go into more def but I am on pawngame.com right now playing pawn tactics....you should play ::Really? Godzillabrawler 11:19, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok So how is it going so far then? Did it work? Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 14:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) My fault I apologize for my unclarity. Now as for the Destroy all Monsters, that would be nice. Im a fanfiction writer myself as you can see from http://fanfiction.net/~troycool Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 20:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Undead Ghidorah Well I just deleted it. People need to put Fanzilla in front of made up articles because I WILL delete them. Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 23:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I said Ok I already said go ahead. You can start it...do what you wish Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 00:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) All right You cant "move" your account. Your edit count and stuff stay on that wiki. However you NAME follows you nno matter waht wiki you go on. About Godzilla Neo... Hey, this is Danzilla! I am sorry, but I don't no if the Godzilla Neo guy does requests or not. (I am kind of new at this administrator thing...) Mabey you could leave him a message on his talk page and ask him? Again, I am sorry I wasn't much help. dude I did message back... Me Again!!! Hey, thanks for the compliment! It is good to find a friend. I don't know who the Godzilla Neo dude is, but I am now on a quest to find out. As soon as I know anything, I will let you know. -Danzilla Godzilla Neo You need to talk to Matt Frank and the other admin KaijuZilla (he is on the administrator's list). They are the masterminds behind it. I help out once in a while too. Why do you ask? Sorry I couldn't respond to your questions faster, Ive been out with friends like everyday this week and Im going to my friend rachelles party downtown tomorrow so I might not be on. Just keep on messaging me and I will get back to you. p.s about you being an active contributor, I would say yes. 9.5/10 for sure. Try to edit canon pages. Sure start out with grammar and everything but move on and learn more about all the monsters so you can get a better knowledge and understanding. Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 01:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back What about my pic looks uber? Make sure to start editing again...I will also delete the page since it doesnt have Fanzilla titled on it....Got to enforce the rules... Troycool 04:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh man My bad...I was inactive for about a week..I was out with friends sorry...You don't have to make a new one...It will let you log in with this account. Oh and I live in San Diego CA so I dont know the time difference Troycool 17:29, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction You all about writing serious stories about Godzilla? I have the perfect website for tou that I use... Fanfiction.net you can look at stories by other Godzilla fans like me and hundreds more...check my profile out and read my stories...feel free to leave reviews! http://fanfiction.net/~troycool hmm so you live on the eastcoast?...hey check out pawngame.com and play pawn tactics..it is addicting and one of the main reason I am sometimes inactive on this site...anyways I am making every effort to stay active on this site and will be more active...make sure you stay active and maybe you can get more users on this site if you go on other godzilla websites and tell their members about this site...oh, and about fanfiction you dont have to join the site, but I would like you to review my stories Troycool 03:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Question How is Godzilla Vs Biollante? I am yet to see it.-DestoroyahFreak 22:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Since the VHS is the only U.S release I've heard of that will have to be the one I get off of Amazon. Thanks for the info.-DestoroyahFreak 22:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Also,What do you think of Godzilla Vs Destoroyah?-DestoroyahFreak 23:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Godzilla Vs Destoroyah is first on my list of greatest godzilla movies. I like Godzilla 2000 but I only like the movie Godzilla 2000 and Final Wars.-DestoroyahFreak 23:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I came up with this idea to battle people online with monsters from Godzilla. I wrote it in a blog.-DestoroyahFreak 23:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 22:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm a wiki creator, A megaman starforce fanboy, and to some a weirdo my wiki: http://geoandsonia.wikia.com/wiki/GeoXSonia_Wiki -ILoveSoniaStrumm 22:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello I will see what I can do Troycool, The Head Administrator 14:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) DestoroyahFreak is gone for 9 months I would like to take you up on your offer.-Leonidas1234 20:59, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello *Skin **take that up with metroid101 *Polls **I will see what I can do about it *GNeo **Matt Frank has a lot on his mind at the moment but I will message him side note: Just stay active and continue contributing Troycool, The Head Administrator 07:14, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ouestion from GodzillaIsland7.2 #1 Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster? Or Not? from GodzillaIsland7.2 Mothra12-me! Hi! I think you should read some of my fanzilla pages, just saying. I joined Wikizilla for the same reason you did: Fanzilla. Once I joined, I kept on making Fanzilla pages and I still kind of do. I don't really like the Mario series, so that answers your question: Who doesn't like Mario? I read about your favorite kaiju and, just to let you know, Biollante is a girl. Please reply I want more on my talk page, Mothra12 21:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ....... Talk to me...... Supermonkey 300 20:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 3 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? from GodzillaIsland7.2 Can you? Can you join my wiki? It's called Mothra12 Wiki, and you can feel free to add any fanzilla there, as long as you have your username in front of its name in the title. Example: Usernameman: Fanzilla's name. Thank you for taking the time to read this! from Mothra12. Roar to me. 21:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Mothra12 again I read your comment on my blog post. I got the Chinese Ghidorah idea and the Korean Godzilla idea from you, but not Mothra12. I had NO IDEA about Godzilla Brawler when I was creating Mothra12. I honestly thought that my idea was compeletely original! I discovered Godzilla Brawler after I made that kaiju, and thought: Someone else had my same idea before me! Wierd, right? Well, that answers your comment, I guess. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 17:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC)